


Love you

by strawberryapocalypse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryapocalypse/pseuds/strawberryapocalypse
Summary: Finn is heading to bed after a busy day, when he is greeted by an unexpected sight.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Love you

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are my own  
> Thanks for reading!

Finn was exhausted from a long day, meeting with ex-storm troopers and writing pages upon pages of notes. He and Janna had been working together to try and find the families of the storm troopers who had defected, and it was tiring. He really enjoyed giving these people hope, but the galaxy was a big place and there was a lot of people who wanted to find their way home. 

Speaking of home, it was definitely beyond the time for him to retire for the day. Finn stood up and tidied the notes into some semblance of order, before heading out of the small room he had claimed as an office.

He made his way through the base towards his quarters, thinking to himself as his footsteps echoed down the empty hall. He wanted more than anything to go and find Poe and Rey and curl up with them, but it was late, and they were most likely already asleep in their own quarters, their own days being filled with repairing ships that had been damaged  
during the battle at Exogal.

As he rounded the corner, he was surprised to see two familiar figures slumped against the wall by his door. Poe was sitting with his back pressed up against the wall, his legs stretched out in a V in front of him, and curled up on his lap was Rey, both of them fast asleep.

Finn smiled to himself as he took in the details of the two. Rey had her head tucked into Poe’s neck, her nose pressed against his skin, a hand loosely curled in his shirt. Poe’s face was pressed into Rey’s hair, which was coming loose from its buns, and his arms were wrapped securely around her waist, keeping her safely on his lap. They were clinging to each other, even in sleep.

It was the most beautiful sight Finn had ever seen and he was reluctant to wake them. When Poe and Rey had first met, Finn had been worried that the two of them wouldn’t get along, both having such strong personalities, but those worries were quickly wiped away as they bonded over their love of flying. The two of them made an unstoppable team when they worked together, conversation flowing fluidly, or a comfortable quiet resting over them. Before long, it was rare to see one of them without the other, usually with Finn in tow. It was one of Finn’s favourite activities, to simply sit and watch Poe and Rey working together.

He wished he could capture this moment forever, the two of them curled around each other, waiting for Finn to return. 

He knelt carefully next to them and placed a hand on Poe’s shoulder, shaking him gently. It was Rey who was the first to wake, ever the light sleeper, and she blinked up at him tiredly.

“Finn?” She mumbled.

“Rey, I’m sorry I was working late, you two didn’t have to wait for me.” Finn said.

“Don’t be ridiculous, we wanted to see you.”

At this, Finn’s heart warmed with the love he felt for the two in front of him.

“Come on, let’s get Poe up and head to a proper bed.” He replied, resuming his shaking of Poe’s shoulder, gently waking the man who was still unconscious against the wall. 

“Finn?” He mumbled, unknowingly mimicking Rey from moments ago.

“Come on, you two get up so we can go sleep somewhere more comfortable.” Finn said softly, standing up and turning to unlock the door to his quarters. 

One benefit of being a general in the resistance was the slightly larger bed he had crammed into his small room. The three of them had tried squishing into the standard single bed and it had been impossible to get comfortable without one of them being crushed, so Finn had requested a larger one. It was still fairly small as far as beds go, but the three of them could at least fit comfortably side by side if they cuddled up, which nobody minded. 

He stepped into the room, Poe and Rey trailing behind him and kicked off his shoes. All three of them were too tired to change into sleeping clothes, they simply stripped down to  
their underwear before climbing into bed. 

Poe settled into the corner with his back against the wall and gestured for Finn to climb in next. As soon as Finn had laid down next to him, Rey was pressed up against him from the other side, shifting to get comfortable. She and Poe adjusted Finn until he was lying on his back, each of them resting their heads on his shoulders, holding hands across his chest. 

They let out a simultaneous breath as they settled in to fall asleep again, but before they did, Poe said softly,

“Love you.”

Rey replied with an equally soft, “Love you.”

Finn smiled to himself, still unbelieving how he got so lucky, before letting out a gentle,

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @thestrawberryapocalypse


End file.
